Happy (Belated) Birthday
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Karena kehadiran Chiba Ryuunosuke sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Hayami Rinka sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, terlambat sekalipun./Dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Hayami yang telat sehari. War!AU. Berkenan mampir?


**Happy [Belated] Birthday**

 **Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

ChibaHaya. T. Romance. War!AU.

Typo mungkin. Err ... dan kayaknya sih, OOC— _sigh_. Plus dominasi deskripsi.

Dipersembahkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Hayami yang telat sehari. Happy belated birthday, Hayami Rinka!

.

.

.

Gadis berambut jingga kemerahan itu melirik jam untuk sekian kali. Badannya mulai menggeliat tak nyaman di antara belasan pengungsi lainnya.

Bukan, bukan berarti gadis pemilik nama Hayami Rinka itu tak terbiasa tidur berdesakan. Di tengah perang yang berkecamuk begini, hidup dalam ketidaknyamanan adalah hal yang telah lama ia tolerir dalam hidup. Toih ia pun tidak pernah merasakan kemewahan. Tinggal di panti asuhan sejak kecil sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya akrab dengan segala keterbatasan.

Rinka sudah mendengar kabar gencatan senjata yang dilakukan sejak sore hari kemarin. Para prajurit, baik yang resmi maupun sukarela, telah kembali pagi ini.

Namun yang menjadi kebahagiaan terbesarnya bukan kabar gencatan senjata dan kedamaian sesaat yang mengekor di belakangnya, melainkan kabar pulangnya para tentara sukarela. Karena di sana, di antara para lelaki yang telah berjuang keras demi negara, terdapat seorang lelaki istimewa berstatus kekasihnya.

Chiba Ryuunosuke, namanya. Lelaki yang identik dengan poni menjulur menutupi mata tersebut adalah salah satu pemuda yang ditarik negara untuk ikut maju ke medan perang. Ryuunosuke tidak pernah belajar secara resmi di akademi militer, tapi akurasi bidikannya termasuk salah satu yang mengagumkan. Dengan alasan demi negara, Ryuunosuke pun turut menerjunkan diri ke medan perang.

"Aku ingin ikut," ujar gadis itu keras kepala di hari pelesapan para prajurit ke medan yang disebutnya sebagai area pembunuhan. Tangannya erat mencengkeram ujung baju kekasihnya. Nadanya kentara tak rela. "Aku akan ikut bersamamu ke sana. Kau tahu bidikanku tidak kalah akurat darimu."

"Tidak," tandas Ryuunosuke, "kau tahu negara tidak mengizinkan wanita turut berperang."

Rinka masih bersikeras, "Tapi, Ryuu—"

"Tidak apa," pemuda itu berbisik lirih menenangkan, "aku berjanji akan kembali. Menemuimu. Setidaknya di hari ulang tahunmu."

Rinka tak mampu lagi berkata. Jika Ryuunosuke sudah bicara seperti itu, maka segala usaha menghalangi pemuda itu akan berakhir sia-sia.

Seolah ingin Ryuunosuke menepati janji yang diikrarkannya, Tuhan berbaik hati mengizinkan terjadinya gencatan senjata dan membiarkan pemuda itu pulang di hari yang ia janjikan pada gadisnya.

Hari ini tanggal 12 Juli sudah. Hari ulang tahun Rinka. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya menjelang pergantian hari?

Jika jam yang tergantung ala kadarnya di dinding tenda posko pengungsian itu benar adanya, maka tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sebelum hari resmi berganti menjadi 13 Juli.

Rinka tak bisa memejamkan mata.

Terbayang lagi di benaknya pemandangan siang tadi. Belasan, tidak, puluhan prajurit sudah kembali dan berbondong-bondong datang demi menemui keluarga dan sang terkasih. Tawa anak-anak bertemu ayahnya menggema, senyum para wanita menyambut lelaki tercintanya berhamburan, isak tangis bahagia orangtua mensyukuri kembalinya sang putra memenuhi pendengaran. Rinka telah berdiri menunggu di pintu tenda posko hingga sore tadi, namun tidak selintas pun ia melihat sosok Ryuunosuke.

Spekulasi mulai berlarian dalam pikirannya. Diikuti berbagai pertanyaan yang tak kalah banyaknya, sukses membuat gadis keras kepala seperti seorang Rinka meringkuk ketakutan.

Ryuunosuke selamat, ya kan? Pemuda itu baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak terluka, kan?

Tidak ... terbunuh, ya kan?

Gadis berkuncir dua rendah itu menggigit bibir.

Untuk sekian kali, jam dinding menjadi sasaran lirikannya dalam belasan menit terakhir. Napasnya tertahan mendapati jarum pendek nyaris menunjuk lurus secara sempurna ke angka dua belas.

Rinka menggelengkan kepala.

Tidak. Ryuunosuke tidak pernah ingkar janji. Pemuda yang tak banyak bicara itu selalu menepati kata-katanya, terutama pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Ketika akhirnya jarum menit telah bergeser dari angka dua belas, memisahkan diri dari jarum jam yang sempat menyatu menjelma satu garis lurus, sang gadis bangkit. Bermaksud keluar dari tenda posko.

Ia ingin mengadu pada bintang-bintang. Pada luasnya langit malam. Seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu bersama Ryuunosuke selama mereka masih menguni panti asuhan. Sebelum perang meletus dan tangan kematian sanggup memisahkan mereka sewaktu-waktu.

Gadis itu menghela napas pelan. Uap putih mengepul di depan hidungnya.

—sudah hampir memasuki bulan dingin, huh?

Musim dinginnya kali ini pasti begitu membekukan tanpa Ryuunosuke...

 _Grep._

Sang gadis tertegun.

"Ternyata kau di sini."

Suara serak ini, pelukan hangat ini, sampai aroma khasnya yang samar tercium dalam pekatnya bu darah dan mesiu ... Rinka hafal di luar kepala.

Semua ini milik Ryuunosuke.

Tubuh gadis berkuncir dua itu mulai berguncang.

"Dari mana saja kau, bodoh?" bisiknya menuntut jawaban. "Aku menunggumu, tahu?"

Seorang Rinka tidak akan sejujur itu bila tidak sedang ketakutan. Ryuunosuke tersenyum.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu," balasnya penuh sesal. Pelukannya mengerat, seakan ingin melindungi gadisnya dari cengkeraman angin malam yang membekukan. "Sebagai salah satu penembak jitu, aku dilibatkan dalam pertemuan internal untuk membahas rencana pasca-gencatan senjata. Karena itulah aku baru bisa kembali."

Rinka ikut mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Ryuunosuke. Menikmati kehangatan yang pemuda itu berikan. Ah, masa bodoh dengan segala alasan dan celotehan yang pemuda itu ucapkan. Detik ini ia hanya ingin merasakan betapa nyata sosok Ryuunosuke dalam dekapan setelah hitungan bulan.

" _Happt belated birthday_ , Rinka." Pemuda itu berbisik lirih, nyaris kalah oleh desau angin musim gugur. Meski begitu, Rinka masih mampu mendengarnya. "Maaf, aku tidak sempat membawakanmu apa pun."

Rinka menenggelamkan wajah ke dada kekasihnya. Menikmati bahana degup jantung pemuda itu yang tertangkap telinga.

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

"Kehadiranmu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku," sahut gadis itu dengan suara terbenam. _Di tengah perang dan kondisi yang tak penah pasti, di tengah terancamnya rasa aman, di tengah riuhnya genderang perang, di tengah cekaman ketakutan. Bagi Rinka, selama perang belum selesai, gencatan senjata masih sama menakutkan. Dan ia tidak mau merasakan pedihnya kehilangan—_ "Aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi."

Sang pemuda bermarga Chiba melonggarkan pelukan. "Kalau begitu, ini."

Sepasang iris hijau Rinka melebar kala sepenuhnya sadar Ryuunosuke telah menyatukan bibir mereka. Namun ia tetap memejamkan mata pada akhirnya. Ikut mengisap potongan-potongan rasa manis yang terselip di sela-sela bibir kekasihnya.

Tuhan, ini hadiah terindah yang diterimanya dari Ryuunosuke. Kehadirannya, dekap hangatnya, ciumannya...

...boleh ia meminta agar pemuda itu tak akan pernah lagi pergi dari sisinya?

 _Karena Ryuunosuke adalah miliknya satu-satunya yang tersisa. Dan Rinka tidak ingin merasakan pedihnya kehilangan._

.

.

.


End file.
